Xenoblade Adventures
by Wingsoflight13
Summary: It's now the Second Adventure for Me and my friends! So sit back and enjoy
1. Prologue

"Are you positive about this Dorien?" A girl asked "We might appear in another game again."

"You really saying that now Mirjana." I looked back.

As you can see ( in this can read ) my name is Dorien, and the girl right next to me is Mirjana. It has been 3 months since the Kingdom hearts adventure ( Read the kingdom hearts stories to know what I'm talking about ) and stuff happened. (Spoiler alert) So now by law of Destiny Islands Me and Mirjana are married and everyone is happy for us. To get everyone caught up. I'm trying to go to Bionis ( Xenoblade Chronicles ) so that I can live apart of the gang. The side effect is that I can't go remember how the game goes.

"Dorien! Are you still trying to do that still" another girl enter the room.

"Yea Alisa. Of course." I tell her.

Alisa is 2nd tallest out of all of us,I'm the tallest by a centimeter or 2 maybe an inch (FYI: that is a true fact ). She is about 16 like the rest of us since yesterday.

"He's still working?" 2 other girls come in

"Yep" Alisa said

The final two are Shiro and Rosa. Rosa is Shiro twin sister and Mirjana is Alisa's twin cousin.

"How long is that going to take Dorien?" The rest of the boys come in the room ( A you thought I was living with girls. YOU THOUGHT WRONG.) The others are boys are Austin, and Trevor, and,... And ... And ... Uhhhhhhhhhhh...

_Real world_

Dorien: Damn it writers block

Alisa: Dorien you ok

Dorien: Writersblock

Alisa: Writers what

Dorien: writers block. I can't write

Alisa: Think man THINK

*SLAP ME ACRO...* I had cap lock on *ss the face... HARD*

Dorien: OWWWW... Writer's block cured

Alisa: My job here is done *ninja poof*

_Other World_

Ok so there is just two other guys besides me. No... Wait there Sam as well but he is doing something now. I grab the game Xenoblade Chronicles ( 3DS ) and drop it into the mix and then game started to float in the air and it started glowing, then a flash of bright light fills the room a guessing the door opened, cause the last person I saw was Sam reaching his hand toward us like he wanted to join, and I pulled him in at the last second cause after that the room went black.

_Bionis _

_Shulk's POV _

It was a day like any other and I was at outlook park thinking about the Monado and how to unlock the it's secrets, when I heard someone call my name.

"Shulk!" She said

"Huh! Oh Fiora!" I motion her to come sit down.

"Here I brought you lunch." She hands me a container. I open to see curry ( That's in the Japanese version )

I start to eat some. 'She used different herbs and spices this time.' I thought ( I gave him a sense of taste ) "This is great. You used different herbs and spices today didn't you?" I finish the curry off leaving no trace behind.

"So you can tell? If you said the same thing I would've known you have no taste." She said. Then the debris alarm sounded and the debris got the destroyed when shot but I notice they missed one and it didn't look like debris it looked like a person. The person fell and land near the shore next to the anti-air battery 1

"Fiora I need you to come with me." I grab her hand and took her to the air battery 1 shore. There I saw him, a boy with short black hair, dark skin like Duban's, tatter clothes, and a weapon that was different from mine.

"Fiora help me out." I start to grab him and we head back to Duban's house. There I put him on the other bed that was there.

"Who is he?" Duban asked

"We don't know we found him on the shore of the anti air-battery 1." I said

"We should let him rest for now." Fiora said

"Hold on." I said "I think he's waking up." We started to look toward him.

_Dorien's POV_

I started to open my eyes to see the that I was in a bed.

"Oh your awake." The older man said.

"Yeah I guess." I said

"You woke up pretty early for someone that fell out of the sky." The girl said

"Really. I don't remember." I try to remember but have no luck "So who are you people anyway?" I asked

"I'm Shulk, she's Fiora, and that's Duban." Shulk said I grab my sword to see that a new orb was inside of it. This one had a Japanese symbol on it. Shulk walks up to me.

"What is that." He asked

"A sword." I said "Only a few people are chosen by it, but there are many different types of swords of legends. I only seen two of them, this one and a Keyblade. I gain the ability to tell if one is strong enough to wield one, like Shulk and Fiora. I can tell that one day you two will play a big role in deciding the future before us." I explain

"Wow. But how can it doesn't have a blade." Duban asked

"If you want I can show you how it works outside." I offered


	2. The Attack

Shulk and Fiora ran after me outside excited of my blade that I was going to show them. Can't blame them, I wanted to see it too. It's a new gem for my blade so I got to see is.

"Ready when you are." Fiora said giving me a thumbs up. I pop in the new orb to see that it doesn't fit

'That's strange it doesn't fit.' I thought I flipped the handle around to see a larger hole so I put it in this one and the orb breaks within and the blade appears, it was a light green blade with darker green electricity surging through out the blade, and the handle turns into a dragon shape with a hatch at the bottom of the blade.

"Whoa..." All three of us are amazed at the sight before us. Until a little boy and girl runs up to us.

"Shulk, Fiora your lab is getting destroyed by Reyn!" The boy shouted

"And a girl is trying to stop him!" She finished

"Reyn!" He shout running toward the lab with me and Fiora right behind him.

We rushed to the lab where we see Reyn flying around the room

"Reyn!" He shouted we him and a girl running to catch him but can't. Then the sword and him start heading toward me. I guarded myself to block him when Shulk steps in front of me and take the blow head on and the sword falls out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Reyn you broke it!" Shulk started to yell at him "The Monado isn't a toy."

"I know man. I came to find you but you wasn't here. Then I saw the Monado... I just want to touch it." They continue to bicker over there meanwhile I go over to the girl

"Mirjana! You ok?" I started to worry and I helped her up

"Yeah thanks." She staggers to stand up

"Shulk!" Fiora yells. Shulk is holding the Monado and is blend down I realize that his eyes are blue then I got a headache and everything went green. I saw people that I don't and people I did and the last thing I saw was me and Shulk saying no. Then everything went back to normal

"Dorien you ok?" I look up to see Mirjana worried for me

"Yeah I'm fine." I got up with Mirjana holding my hand

"You saw it did you?" he said

"Yeah... The people and destruction." I look down

"Hey it's ok." Mirjana starts to hug me

"Thanks" I started to feel a lot calmer,

Then I realized "They left us!"

We head off to the direction of to the cave on top of the hill and into Tephra Cave. There we fought our way to the only exit able out of the cave at the moment and appear at a cliff overlooking the colony until we hear Fiora's voice telling them to watch out. We ran to them and Mirjana stabbed the strange machine

"You came... Where's Dorien?" Fiora asked. A machine appeared behind Mirjana and was about to attack

"Watch out!"Shulk run to the machine pulling out his sword. Then both me and Shulk performed a backslash and sliced it in half.

"You ok?" I help Mirjana up

"Alright just who are you people?" Reyn asked

"That's right. We never introduced ourselves." I realize "I'm Dorien and she's Mirjana."

"I'm Shulk and these is Fiora and Reyn." He introduced Mirjana and Me to the others.

Then an alarm sounded

"Oh no." Reyn said

"What's wrong... What does the alarm mean?" I asked

"Mechon." Shulk said

Everyone was thinking the same thing thing cause we all jumped off the cliff into the water at the bottom and swam toward the shore. Then as we were running to the colony we saw them eat people.

"They're eating people!" Reyn said

"That's just wrong." I added

"I need to check on Duban." Fiora started to dart off in her house

"I'll go with you!" Mirjana started to follow her into the house

Soon later a mechon spotted us and was heading our direction and it got into a battle stance we pulled our weapons

"Looks like it wants to fight!" Shulk gotten into a stance

"Then let's give it one!" Reyn got the scrap driver that he was wielding and put it into blade mode

We charged at the machine when the watch started to blink battle mode. I ignored it and continued battling. The battle was going on forever until Shulk, Reyn, and me did an art combo (Turn Strike, Wild Down, and Sword Bash my daze art). Soon later it fell down and exploded

"Yeah! We got it good!" Reyn said

"He isn't in there." Fiora and Mirjana ran out to us

"The lab." I said

"What?" Shulk said

"The lab... The Monado!" We said everyone started to run towards the the weapon labs to see if he was there, while being chased by Mechon I started to worry of what I saw. 'Who died' I thought. We reached the lab to see that it was blocked off.

"The mobile artillery." Fiora mentioned

"That could work!" We started toyed towards the artillery but when we reached the center plaza we was ambushed by Mechon

"Alright me, Shulk, and Dorien will open up a path so you girls can get way." Reyn said pulling out his weapon

"What?! No way we are fighting with you." Fiora said

"Fiora trust us. We be fine. I promise I'll get to you." Shulk said

"Shulk." She was about to leave "Just come back to me after all of this." Then she kissed him... the lips "You to Reyn."

"You to Hon." She did same thing that Fiora did. After that they ran off

"Looks like see trust me." Reyn said proudly


	3. Metal Face

We fought off the Mechon that attacked us.

"You can't keep fighting like this *pant* you go on head" Reyn panted out

"No way. Your way too tired make me." He said

"I know... you were never cut out for this stuff." Reyn said

"Dorien... you ok?" Shulk asked

"Yeah. I been worst. "I said

"You have!?" They said

An explosion happened to the pillar. We all looked up to see the pillar falling on top of us. We jumped out of the jump and Reyn got attacked by a Mechon.

"Reyn!" We run to the Mechon that attacked Reyn and tried to get it off.

"Shulk run!" Reyn yelled

"Reyn!" I yelled

"Don't be stupid!" Shulk yelled at him hitting the mechon.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A voice yelled a battle cry. I saw him rushing and destroying all the mechon that blocked the path to his home. He charged in and stabbed the mechon... blowing it up.

"Duban!" Shulk said

"The Monado. So this is why you were at home." I said

"This is what been waiting to see." Reyn said

"Ready lads?" Duban set his sword in his left hand.

_Later_

"They just keep coming and coming." I sighed then fixed the my gloves

Duban started to look around "Where's Fiora?"

"She in the residential district. We'll meet her there." Shulk explained to Duban of what happened before he got here. We rushed through the crowds of mechon to reach the main entrance that was right in front of Duban's house. Rushing to the direction of the residential district, the Monado shocked Duban causing him to fall in his knees.

"Duban! You can't take any more of the Monado." Reyn rushed down to his fallen hero.

"But I must... I don't have a choice." He said reach of the blade when he spit out blood.

"Reyn right." I looked at Shulk who was looking at the Monado, when rushed to it and activated it.

"This time it's my turn!" He shouted as he ran, rushing into the mechon blocking the path. Then I joined in slicing the double saw one as the same time as Shulk.

"Shulk! Are you hurt?" I jumped off the Mechon. I noticed that his look explain that he was really wanting to make sure that Fiora was ok. Shulk heir to the Monado, I promise you the that I saw the title before. However I couldn't remember when or where I saw that title before. But as I was thinking about that the Mechon that we were fight disappeared when I returned back to my senses. I started looking around forgetting the battle that we just fought looking for the incoming Mechon from across the bridge.

"Huh? What happened?" I started to look confused

"Come on Dorien!" Shulk started to call me over. I started to rush over there

Fleeing from the Mechon that was chasing us I realized that whatever I saw is coming true starting with this day. Then we reached the Residential District a larger metal faced Mechon appeared in front of us. It crashed onto the floor of the colony. Looking at us with it's glowing blood red eyes. With saying anything we drawn our weapon and got ready for what was coming at us. Though we tried our hardest our weapons wasn't effecting it. It shocked me the more than anything when the Monado wasn't working.

"Isn't the Monado supposed to work Mechon?" I asked then I noticed that this Faced Mechon had red lights flowing throughout his body.

"Stay back, I'll take it from here." Dunban rushed towards the Faced Mechon

"No Dunban! You can't take anymore!" With Reyn rushing after him. Unfortunately their efforts were in vain cause the Face swiped at it with his claws, knocking back and stunning both Dunban and Reyn.

"Guys!" I shouted I tried to run over but the Mechon swiped at Shulk and me stunning us I thought this was it... When both Mirjana's and Fiora's voice rung throughout the air

"Guys get out of here!" They said charging the mobile artillery after both arms were cut off.

"Both you get out of here!" Shulk yelled

"Run!" I ended up finishing his sentence for him trying to get up from the blow. The Face picked the machine with the girls and slammed it into a building and bear it's claws and stabbed the machine

"AAAAH" with that we see blood dripping from its metal that came from Fiora and Mirjana.

Both Shulk and I shouted "I'll Kill You!" Seeing that she was dead covered both mine and Shulk's body with black and purple aura, as well as turn my sword into "Darkness's Limit" and pure blade made with powers that can destroy anything it touches when wanted. Our bodies moved on their own they knew what we wanted and help us kill Metal Face.

Shulk guarded a claw and saw the damage that they did because I was going for it. He slid the claw off the Monado and we climbed up the arm then we combine our blade and mine started to glow and turn into Shulk's Monado. It turn into a silver blade with and golden beam of light forming into a golden sword (Kind of looked like the Monado Saga without the handle) we dove for the black scar caused for the blast and stabbed him. Me with my short temper and overkill times sliced off its lower metal jaw having it fall to floor. Soon as we it looked like it was to attack but it's eyes blinked as it looked up, then it started fly away.

"Get back here!" Reyn shout

"I will find you then you'll... You'll Pay!" I said

_Two days later_

I helped a few people around town in the past two days I was here. I sat there wondering if everyone else was alright. When I realized that they may be still alive, that's when I decided I'll find my friends and avenge both Mirjana and Fiora.

"Dorien!" I hear Shulk called my name

"Yea? What's up?" I turned around and Shulk carrying the Monado on his back. "Of course I'll join." I knew his intentions before he said anything. _"It's a gift that I only do with my good friends." _That's what I tell people.

"We leave now." Shulk said walking to the bridge

"We'll avenge both Fiora and Mirjana." Reyn said

"Agreed." I said

"We leave to Colony 6." Shulk said


	4. Tephra Cave

We headed off to Tephra Cave and we got to the newly unlocked door.

"Wasn't that locked when we passed before?" I asked

"I guessed it open when the Mechon attacked so people could escape." Reyn explain. I sound about right. We walk on head defeating different enemies when we come across when I noticed that my phone goes off every time we fight an enemy or talk/go near a person that wanted help. We going to a small spring and some Homs on the ground, I walked up to them...

"I don't think they're breathing." I kneel down beside them

"Killed by some monsters in this cave... Not the way I want to go out. They probably had family too." Reyn complained

"Let's return them to the Bionis." Shulk said and he starts his thing. After we were done we decided to stop and take rest there. Shulk said he take the first watch while me and Reyn took a rest. Soon later Shulk and Reyn switched after I woke up and said I would join him on his watch since two is better than one. We were on watch when I started to check on Shulk because he looked like he was having a nightmare.

"Reyn, you think Shulk ok?" I asked him. He looked back and came over toward us.

"Why you ask? Of course he's ok... I hope." Reyn had a worried look on his face. I guess he never seen him like this. That's when I heard these spiders like sound coming from behind, then I saw this claw coming from behind him. With fast reaction I shot a fireball at the enemy blowing it away. Reyn turned around seeing that we were surrounded by spiders. I drew my blade and considering the conditions I thought was time to wake up Shulk.

I ended up opening a portal (kingdom hearts dream drop distance) and trying to wake him.

"Hold down the f-" I was about to dive in when the portal close suddenly and Shulk woke up. "That works to..." I started focusing on the surrounding spiders. I was able to focus on them and change my blade black with a blue bar in the middle of the blade reaching halfway up the blade beaming with a dark blue light and before I knew it the sound of about 10 to 20 spiders was dying to this mystical blue light. The blade was going to take so time to get used to. Plus I couldn't this of a name for this blade in the first place it was still a shock to me that a new blade just appeared out of nowhere, I guess I owe him a thanks.

"What was that Dorien!?" Reyn shouted

"Shut it! You might attract more of those spiders." I'd quietly shouted at him "And to answer your question. I don't know how I did that... it just kinda of happened." I shrugged

"Well whatever you did save us. Thanks Dorien." Shulk said. I nodded as we continue our way we ran into silk pod with metal on them. That's when I saw it. A huge spider that kills Reyn, unsure what to do I didn't say anything. We examined the pods

"They're huge!" I said this looks nothing like my pods back on earth

"What are these anyway?" Reyn said for me because I was wondering the same thing.

"Probably arachno pods." Shulk said "It looks like they have Mechon parts in them… Strange." I nodded while examining the one that Shulk was at. I took out my phone and took a picture of it and a note page appeared. Then I realize that the app back in Neku's world works for every different world I go to. Then I got a quest page and a picture of the person face sometimes, so I realized that if I can connect this with our quest, this can help others as well!

'Maybe I can set it tooooo… Oh… It's like that all ready." I was messing with my phone when suddenly Reyn shouted.

"What's going on!?" I shoved my phone into my pocket and look up to that was caught within a spider web.

"Dorien we need to save Reyn now!" Shulk started to run ahead without me. We were able to see Reyn running on a higher leveled Platform when we reach Villa Lake.

"How do we get up there?" Shulk asked looking around.

"Those vines over there! Maybe we can climb up those." I pointed over to a wall covered in vines and started running over. I tried climbing the vine when flow motion activated and man was I happy. That means I don't have to climb anymore, so I started wall jumping on the vines.

"How you do that? You did something impossible!" Shulk had this strange look in his eyes while examining me

"Flow motion! Now we got to save Reyn!" I gave myself a running start. I pulled out my blade and the blue neon bar thickens so that a fireball appeared. I started to get a head start in order to reach Reyn.

"Shulk! Dorien! Where are you?!" Reyn's voice bounced off the walls

"Reyn!" Shulk rushed up ahead and when I caught up to him seeing Reyn surrounded by spiders. I jumped down and started rushing after him.

"I kill one and ten more pop up!" Reyn blocked a web and ran to a pillar. Then I saw it… Reyn getting killed by a huge spider. I couldn't let Reyn die… he became my friend in battle and helped us out. Then my blade turned white and transformed into a shield. That reflected back at Shulk and the shield copy the symbol onto the shield and Shulk's battle cry rang throughout the makeshift arena and a yellow barrier surrounded me and Reyn.

"What is this?" I said

"This is the Monado's power!" Shulk said as he held the Monado up in the air as it changed back. Then the queen started rushing towards Shulk when Reyn reaches Shulk and blocks it off when I charged it off of Reyn.

"Let's end this." My Shield turned back into its blade form. I rushed in toward the army of arachno hacking and slashing away at them. I started seeing the future of us getting attacked by the queen. With me and Shulk having everyone's back it little ones along with the pod disappeared.

"All that left is the big one!" I said burning the last cannon fodder of defense. I started focusing on the big and rushed Shulk out of the way of an attack and ended up casting reflect from my training with Sora.

"Thanks!" I helped him up. I rushed beside Reyn

"I need a boost. I want to get on top of its head!" I said blasting a fireball at it.

"You're insane! Dorien, you are going to get yourself killed!" He said drawing the aggro of the beast. But I looked at him seriously. "You're nuts. Shulk! Draw the aggro quick!" He shouted at him from across the nest. The queen turned around focusing on Shulk then and there like it knew it was going to die. "Well Dorien, you better know what you're doing." Reyn put his weapon into shield mode and over his head. I backed up and few feet. Then I rushed up and jumped as Reyn boosted me onto the queens back and landed perfectly on it. She felt me land on top of her and tried to shake me off. However it was too late for her, because I stabbed its heart and started casting spells though the blade.

"Ice!" I shouted and the queen got icicles stabbing throughout it body. Then I twisted the blade and shouted "Fire!" Without delay the icicles turned into red and orange flames that bursts do throughout its body, killing it off. Falling onto the ground, I jump off seeing a random vision of the queen exploding and guts everywhere.

"Reyn shield mode now! She gonna blow!" I was able to summon my shield again, and landed in front of Shulk who was defenseless against the explosion. With about three seconds to spare I started to relax as its guts splattered everywhere. "Everyone OK?" I shouted

"I'm good!" Reyn said running towards us. "That was awesome! Monado works on more than just Mechon."

"Guys, I realized something. The future is true, it's more like a warning of what going to happen if I don't do something or can't anything." Shulk explained

"Yeah. If both Shulk and I can see visions of a undecided future, then maybe we able to defeat that faced Mechon." I added in

"Fiora and Mirjana would've liked that." Shulk and I nodded in agreement. "And Dorien, what was that? You froze it then burned to death. It the first time I ever seen… I just it was true when you said you been worse." Reyn said

"It sometime I picked up over the journeys I been through. Nothing special really, I mean it just some magic that me and my friends can use. I guess the blade just kind of enchanted my powers and that happen. Of course if my friend were with me our magic is stronger, so enchanted magic will be deathly to the one we are fighting. But right now my magic is alone and I'm still depressed about my wife's death." I walked to the hole in the wall leading out of the cave.

"Well, this is the way to the Bionis leg. Let's hurry up and find that Mechon." Reyn and Shulk walked ahead to the path laid out before us. I started to follow, which lead out to the outside.

I reach the outside world; I was blinded from the light of the sun. I have been out of that cave for days. Finally readjust to the light I saw the world be on the colony.

"Whoa!" I stood amazed at the sight before me. A Titan standing still holding a sword to the Bionis.

"This will never get old." Reyn stood beside me. "And on the other side is the Mechonis."

"Our enemy." Shulk looked serious as he said that.

"So how do you two get up that cliff there?" I pointed behind me gesturing to the cliff back there.

"There are some vines over there that we could climb." He looks some vine hanging over a cliff.

"Great I love climb." Reyn said rolling his right arm. We headed over to the vines and started climbing when flow motion activated at the bottom. I ended up jumping to the top somehow. Reyn stood there amazed and Shulk looked at me like something was on my face… Unfortunately there was…


End file.
